warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
One-eye
One-eye is a very old pale gray she-cat that is virtually blind and deaf. One of her eyes is "clouded and sightless". History In the Super Editions Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' :She is first mentioned in this book when Dapplepaw is commenting how Whitepaw had complained about cleaning the nursery. Dapplepaw then says she'll tell her when she returns from hunting that she won't have to worry about it anymore. She is later seen practicing with Dapplepaw beside the tree stump and is compared to Patchkit. During Patchkit's and Leopardkit's apprentice ceremony, she is seen once again fighting with Dapplepaw for a spot to see on the tree stump. She is one of the first to congratulate the two, along with Dapplepaw. :She is later given her warrior name as White-eye and doesn't seemed bothered by the name while Bluekit thinks it's cruel. White-eye had lost her sight through one eye due to a badger clawing it. :Later in the book she takes Sparrowpelt as a mate and gives birth to Runningkit and Mousekit. :At the end of the book, it is briefly mentioned that she changed her name to One-eye in response to the complete loss of her blind eye. ''Firestar's Quest'' :She appeared in this book when Firestar called for a Clan meeting. She never spoke, but was mentioned. In the Original Series Into the Wild :One-eye is the oldest cat in ThunderClan, and is deaf in one ear, and blind in one eye. When ShadowClan attacked, despite the fact that she is old, and virtually helpless, she helped protect the other elders. Fire and Ice :One-eye was the first to ask Fireheart what he was doing when he jumped on to the Highrock. Also One-eye did not like the fact that Nightpelt had represented ShadowClan at the gathering without getting his nine lives first. Forest of Secrets :Coming Soon Rising Storm :She, along with most other elders, bonds with Cloudkit. A Dangerous Path :Fireheart asked One-eye where Cloudtail was for a hunting patrol. The Darkest Hour :Cloudtail argues with Firestar about names and mentions that One-Eye never started with that name nor did Halftail. Firestar later asks One-Eye about the name for the ceremony to change Lostface's name. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight'' :She never appeared in this book, suggesting she died in the six moons between this book and Firestar's Quest. In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :She and Dappletail were seen together, trying to steal fish from RiverClan. She saw a fish and went after it; but when she jumped into the water, she was pulled away by the current. Dappletail was calling for help, but White-eye tryed to get her not to. Help wasn't coming yet, so Dappletail jumped into the water after her, but she ended up almost drowning. Owlfur rescued Dappletail, and Hailstar was able to save White-eye. White-eye had caught the fish, but a ThunderClan patrol caught them, and as punishment they had to take a bite of their catch. They found out that the fish was disgusting, and learned their lesson. Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters